Erste Schlacht von Kashyyyk (19 VSY)
Die Schlacht von Kashyyyk war eine der letzten Schlachten der Klonkriege. Sie wurde im Jahr 19 VSY auf Kashyyyk, der Heimatwelt der Wookiees ausgetragen. Im Einsatz gegen die Droidenarmeen der Separatisten waren auf Seiten der Republik die 41. Elite Legion unter Commander Gree und Faie sowie Teile der 501. Legion. Den Oberbefehl hatte Jedi-General Yoda, unterstützt wurde er von den Jedi-Rittern Luminara Unduli, die vor allem das Feldlazarett betreute, und Quinlan Vos. Die Schlacht von Kashyyyk endete mit der Durchführung der Order 66, der Unduli zum Opfer fiel. Vos und Yoda konnten den Klonkriegern entkommen. Vorgeschichte Die Endphase der Klonkriege war von den Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand dominiert - einer Reihe von Schlachten, die sich gleichzeitig auf Mygeeto, Felucia, Saleucami, Boz Pity und Utapau abspielten. Diese Schlachten dienten vor allem einem Zweck: die Streitkräfte der Republik in den weit entfernten Regionen zu zersplittern und dort zu binden. Palpatine alias Darth Sidious hatte entschieden, dass der Augenblick, um Order 66 auszurufen, unmittelbar bevorstand. Die Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand stellten sicher, dass sich hochrangige Jedi-Generäle mit ihren Klontruppen in entlegenen Gebieten, fernab von Coruscant aufhielten und isoliert waren. So war der Erfolg der Order 66 sichergestellt, die besagte, dass alle Jedi die Republik verraten hätten und ab sofort als Feinde zu betrachten und zu töten seien. Kashyyyk, das gleichzeitig angegriffen wurde, hatte zudem strategische Bedeutung, die auch für das imperiale Zeitalter eine Rolle spielen sollte, so dass es in Palpatines Interesse war, den Planeten mit seiner aufmüpfigen und schwer zu kontrollierenden einheimischen Wookiee-Bevölkerung zu kontrollieren. Kashyyyk lag in der Nähe wichtiger Handelsrouten, zudem kursierte das Gerücht, dass die Wookiees im Besitz geheimer Aufzeichnungen über eine bislang unentdeckte Hyperraumroute waren - eine solche stabile Route war für alle Seiten von unschätzbarem Wert. Neben der Unterwerfung der Wookiees und der geplanten Tötung wichtiger Jedi war dieses ein weiterer Grund, der Kashyyyk zu einem wichtigen Schauplatz machte. Auch die Separatisten waren sich des Werts des Planeten durchaus bewusst und versuchten parallel, die Wookiees zum Beitritt in die KUS zu überreden - was jedoch scheiterte, da die Wookiees sich der Republik zugehörig fühlten. Dies führte dazu, dass Palpatine sie gewaltsam unterwerfen musste. Um die Schlacht vorzubereiten, verbündeten sich die Separatisten mit den Trandoshanern, die von Kashyyyks Nachbarwelt Trandosha stammten und seit Beginn ihrer Geschichte im dauerhaften Konflikt mit den Wookiees standen. Die reptilischen Trandoshaner hatten eine lange Jagdtradition und für sie war es besonders erstrebenswert, Wookiees zu töten und ihre Pelze zu verkaufen. Die Republik hatte ihnen dieses wiederholt untersagt und die Klonkriege waren für sie nun eine willkommene Gelegenheit, auf dem Nachbarplaneten erneut auf die Jagd zu gehen - insbesondere, weil sie dabei die Unterstützung einer der Kriegsparteien erhielten. Angriff der Trandoshaner thumb|Die Trandoshaner, Erzfeinde der Wookiees, helfen der KUS bereitwillig. Die Trandoshaner drangen schließlich auf Kashyyyk ein und errichten dort große Lager, von wo aus sie auf die Jagd gingen. Sie fingen nicht nur Wookiees, um ihre Pelze zu verkaufen, sondern versklavten sie auch und verkauften sie und plünderten die Siedlungen. Schließlich gelang ihnen ein besonderer Fang: General Tarfful, gestandener Häuptling der Hauptstadt Kachirho. Er war ein erfahrener Wookiee und als guter Krieger und Anführer bekannt, so dass seine Gefangennahme für die Trandoshaner von besonderem Wert war. Sie kamen jedoch nicht dazu, sein Fell abzuziehen oder ihn in die Sklaverei zu verkaufen, da die Republik eine Klonkrieger-Spezialeinheit nach Kashyyyk schickte, um die Wookiees im Kampf gegen die Trandoshaner zu unterstützen und Tarfful zu befreien: Die Republic Commandos von Delta Squad. Die Kommandoeinheit drang in das trandoshanische Hauptquartier ein, tötete zahlreiche Sklavenfänger und schaffte es schließlich, Tarfful und weitere Wookiees zu befreien. Gemeinsam mit dem Oberhaupt reisten sie anschließend nach Kachirho, wo die Invasion durch die Separatisten unmittelbar bevorstand, um den Wookiees bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Die Nachricht, dass Kachirho bedroht war, verbreitete sich schnell und Wookiees aus dem gesamten Umland eilten in die Hauptstadt, um bei der Verteidigung gegen die Armeen der KUS zu helfen. Der Kampf um Kachirho thumb|left|Commander Gree und Yoda koordinieren den Einsatz. Die Republik entsandte die 41. Elite Legion, eine Untereinheit des 9. Assault Corps, die besonders erfahren mit Einsätzen in bewaldetem und unwegsamem Terrain war. Sie stand unter dem Oberkommando von Commander Gree, unterstützt von Commander Faie. Zudem entsandte die Republik den Jedi Yoda nach Kashyyyk, da dieser von den Wookiees als Ehrenmitglied ihres Stammes betrachtet wurde, nachdem er ihnen in der Vergangenheit einmal gegen die Trandoshaner beigestanden und zahlreiche Wookiees vor der Sklaverei bewahrt hatte. Unterstützt wurde Yoda von den Jedis Luminara Unduli, deren heilerische Kräfte gebraucht werden würden, und Quinlan Vos, der der persönliche Vorgesetzte von Faie war. Kachirho lag strategisch günstig für eine Invasion, da die Stadt am Ufer einer Lagune erbaut war. Zwar sicherten schwere Uferdämme den Zentralteil der um einen jahrtausende alten Wroshyrbaum errichteten Stadt, doch bot der Strandabschnitt eine breite Angriffsfläche. thumb|right|Der umkämpfte Strandabschnitt. Die 41. Elite errichteten eine Verteidigungsposition entlang des Strandes vor Kachirho und auf den höher gelegenen Plattformen und Felsen, die den Strand säumten. Gree koordinierte den Einsatz gemeinsam mit Yoda und Tarfful von einem erhöhten Beobachtungsposten auf einer Plattform. Während die Hauptstreitmacht der KUS, bestehend aus Kampfdroiden, NR-N99-Panzerdroiden, Spinnendroiden und HMP Kanonenbooten, vom Wasser aus auf den Strand zumarschierte, waren gleichzeitig weitere Einheiten, unterstützt von den Trandoshanern, im Hinterland im Einsatz, um die Daten der unbekannten Hyperraumroute in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Während die Wookiees und Klontruppen den Strand verteidigten, spürte Quinlan Vos im Dschungel die Einheiten auf, die nach der Sternenkarte suchten. Ein sterbender Trandoshaner verriet ihm ihre Pläne, so dass Vos seinerseits auf die Suche ging. Gleichzeitig plante Yoda am Strand einen Flankenangriff, indem er nach und nach den Invasoren mehr Raum gab und die eigenen Truppen in Richtung des Schutzwalls von Kachirho zurückzog. Als die Armeen der Separatisten den Strand besetzt hatten, gab er Luminara Unduli den Befehl, mit ihren Einheiten von der Seite hinzuzustoßen und so die Separatisten von zwei Seiten in die Zange zu nehmen. thumb|left|Luminara Unduli berät sich mit Soldaten der 41. Elite. Die Separatisten hatten im Orbit von Kashyyyk eine große Flotte zusammengezogen und eine Blockade errichtet, damit keine flüchtenden Einheiten den Planeten verlassen konnten, die Republik aber auch keine Verstärkung erhielt. Um die Blockade aufzubrechen, erhielt die 501. Legion den Befehl, im Raumkampf die separatistischen Kampfschiffe anzugreifen und gleichzeitig das Kommandoschiff zu entern. Auf dem Kommandoschiff fiel der Republik ein Holocron in die Hände, das ihnen Aufschlüsse über die strategischen Planungen der KUS gab. Nachdem die Blockade aufgebrochen und die separatistischen Schiffe zerstört waren, wurde auch die 501. Legion auf die Planetenoberfläche geschickt, wo sie die 41. Elite im Bodenkampf unterstützte. Nach und nach drängten die Streitkräfte der Republik die Invasoren zurück und konnten auch die Sprengung einer Ölraffinerie verhindern, die sich hinter dem Schildwall inmitten der Stadt befand und zum Angriffsziel eindringender Droiden wurde. Order 66 Während die Schlacht in vollem Gange war, empfing Gree eine persönliche Nachricht von Kanzler Palpatine, der ihm die Order 66 erteilte. Die Order besagte, dass die Jedi Verrat an der Republik begangen hätten und sofort exekutiert werden mussten. thumb|left|Yoda enthauptet Commander Gree Gree selbst gab seinem Offizier, der sich bei ihm auf der Plattform befand, ein Zeichen und gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber zu Yoda, um ihn zu erschießen. Der erfahrene Jedi hatte jedoch bereits die Erschütterung der Macht gespürt, die vom Tod zahlreicher Jedi überall in der Galaxis verursacht wurde. Er kam den beiden Klonen zuvor und enthauptete Gree und dessen Offizier mit einem einzigen Schlag seines Lichtschwerts. Anschließend wurde er von Tarfful und Chewbacca, die sich bei ihm auf der Plattform befunden hatten, in Sicherheit gebracht. Die beiden Wookiees brachten ihn zu einer Raumkapsel, mit der Yoda den Planeten verließ, um anschließend von Senator Bail Organa gerettet zu werden. Luminara Unduli war zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade mit der Betreuung des Feldlazaretts beschäftigt, weswegen sie im Gegensatz zu Yoda die Erschütterung nicht spürte. Während sie sich mit einer Gruppe von Klonsoldaten beriet, wie der Transport der Verwundeten erfolgen sollte, zogen diese plötzlich ihre Waffen und erschossen sie. Sie war von dem Angriff so überrascht, dass sie ohne jede Gegenwehr starb. thumb|right|Quinlan Vos tötet Commander Faie in letzter Sekunde. Quinlan Vos entkam der Tötung durch Commander Faie, der auf ihn mit einem Juggernaut-Panzer schoss. Vos flüchtete verletzt in den Dschungel und versteckte sich dort. Faie und sein Bogey Squad durchkämmten den Wald, um den Flüchtigen zu finden, doch Vos tötete einen nach dem anderen, bis er schließlich auf Faie selbst traf. Faie versuchte, Vos zur Aufgabe zu zwingen, indem er androhte, seine aktuelle Position aus dem Orbit bombardieren zu lassen und auf diese Weise ihn und eine Wookiee-Siedlung mit in den Tod zu nehmen. Vos hatte schon in einigen Schlachten zuvor mit Faie zusammengearbeitet und kannte ihn deshalb gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der Klon-Kommandant die Siedlung auf jeden Fall auslöschen wurde, egal, ob er sich ergab oder nicht. Deswegen griff er den Klonsoldaten mit seinem Lichtschwert an. Faie feuerte in letzter Sekunde auf Vos, wobei er ihn seinerseits schwer verletze, bevor er selber starb. Vos wurde vom Schmuggler Vilmar Grahrk gefunden und gerettet. Folgen Nach dem Fall der Republik übernahm das Imperium die Kontrolle über Kashyyyk. Mit Hilfe der Trandoshaner versklavten sie die Wookiees und gewährten den Trandoshanern volle Freiheiten bei der Jagd. Der Jedi Roan Shryne, der zuvor der Tötung auf Murkhana entkommen war, weil seine Klone sich weigerten, das Feuer auf ihn zu eröffnen, floh einige Zeit später gemeinsam mit dem Padawan Olee Starstone nach Kashyyyk, wohin er von der 501. Legion verfolgt wurde. Er schaffte es, Commander Appo zu enthaupten, starb jedoch anschließend durch Bombardement aus dem Orbit. Hinter den Kulissen Ursprünglich sollten die Wookiees die Ureinwohner des Planeten Endor sein. George Lucas hatte geplant, in der Schlacht von Endor Ureinwohner auf Seiten der Rebellen gegen das Imperium kämpfen zu lassen. Die Wookiees, die seinerzeit nur durch Chewbacca bekannt waren, wurden jedoch schließlich durch die Ewoks ersetzt; der Gedanke an eine epische Schlacht, an der Wookiees beteiligt sind, ließ Lucas jedoch niemals los. Für Episode III kam er deswegen auf diese Idee zurück und ließ die Wookiees eine tragende Rolle in der Schlacht von Kashyyyk spielen, die als repräsentative Entscheidungsschlacht der Klonkriege ausführlich ihren Weg in den Film fand. Die übrigen Schlachten, die mit der Erteilung der Order 66 endeten, wie die Schlacht von Mygeeto und die Schlacht von Felucia, wurden nur in kurzen Szenen gezeigt. Quellen *''Episode III: Die Rache der Sith'' *''The Hidden Enemy'' *''Order 66 - Destroy all Jedi!'' *''The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' Kashyyyk en:Battle of Kashyyyk